


Double Your Pleasure

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Bottom!Jean, M/M, OT3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for a prompt on the SnK Kink Meme] </p>
<p>And here Jean was so worried that his two habitual partners would get mad when they found out about each other... </p>
<p>Threesome-y PWP ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6396498#cmt6396498

Jean whimpered softly, feeling hot breath bathe his neck as the other boy’s hands snaked around his waist and slid under his shirt. He had been uncomfortable, for quite a while, with the idea of fooling around with his squad leader… but _fuck_ if Lance Corporal Levi wasn’t as talented in bed as he was on the battlefield. The commander had been the one who initiated it, no less, and far be it from Jean to disobey an order. Beginning to pant, the younger boy tried to turn, but his partner had him pinned to the wall. 

“I heard…” Levi murmured softly in his lover’s ear, “that I'm not the only one you do this with.” 

Jean stiffened; he didn’t know if the Corporal was a jealous man (although he certainly knew that he wasn’t the only one _Levi_ spent his nights with) so he had done everything he could to keep his two habitual partners from learning about each other. It wasn’t as if he was _cheating,_ per say… they were both just friends- or commanders in Levi’s case –with benefits. But Levi didn’t sound angry; he sounded almost pleased, using that terrifying-yet-playful tone he often used during foreplay. Helplessly, Jean nodded into the wall, shamefaced. 

Levi shifted, whispering in the boy’s other ear, “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” 

Jean shook his head, and then gasped as his commander sunk his teeth into his neck. “Ah-!” 

After a moment, Levi drew back; lapped at the spot that he had bitten. “Silly child…” he murmured, and then nibbled teasingly at the younger’s throat. “Did you think I would _mind_?” 

Jean forced a tight grin, although his erection was rubbing painfully against the wall he was pinned to; he knew that Levi would only drag it out longer if he tried to speed things up, so he grit his teeth and bore the teasing. “Nah… no…” he breathed, hips moving unconsciously. “I just… d-didn’t want to… take any chances…!” 

Levi gave what sounded like a sympathetic murmur. “Put that to rest,” he instructed. “I don’t mind at all. In fact… I’ve invited this little friend of yours to join us tonight.” 

Jean gave an audible squeak, which earned him another bite to the neck; all his thoughts scattered in a haze of pleasure, and he was forced to pant, “Wha-! What did you… say…?” 

No sooner had he gotten the question out than the door to Levi’s private quarters clicked open. Jean gave a cry of alarm, not wanting to be caught in the middle of anything, but his partner held him fast against the wall so that he couldn’t even turn to see who the visitor was. However, he had a sinking suspicion… and prayed that he was wrong. 

Armin Arlert might have seemed like easy game, as the brunette himself had originally thought. However, Jean had soon discovered that he was certainly not the cunning, suave hunter in the relationship- once he had caught his blonde teammate’s eye, he became the _prey_. When it came down to it, he could sometimes overpower the smaller boy, but each of them still spent a fair amount of time in each position; their nights tended to be exhilarating and surprisingly violent as they fought for control, until one of them won and set the pace. But Jean had a sinking feeling that things would not be going his way on this particular night, not with Levi already pinning him to the wall. 

“Welcome,” Levi said calmly, knotting one hand in Jean’s hair to hold the taller boy steady as he turned to greet the newcomer. “Sorry; we started without you. But we haven’t gotten far.” 

The laugh that followed banished Jean’s doubts about who the newcomer was. “I don’t mind, Corporal,” the blonde answered cheerfully. “In fact, go right ahead. I’ll join in soon enough.” 

“Hmm…” Levi gave a soft growl, seeming intrigued by the blonde boy’s invitation. Jean couldn’t help a whimper; he knew that Armin Arlert had a sadistic streak, and he wasn’t particularly keen on _why_ the boy had declined to join in at first. “I see.” Levi seemed to know; that made the poor brunette even more nervous. “No need to keep it formal, then. You locked the door?” 

Armin didn’t reply, but both of them chuckled; Jean whimpered again. Of course they had locked the door- they didn’t want anyone coming in _or_ getting out. Not that Jean minded, regardless of how loathe he was to admit that. Though he was a bit nervous, considering he had _two_ … 

“Ah-!!” Jean had no more _time_ to be nervous as Levi scraped surprisingly sharp nails down his bare back. Bucking slightly, the brunette gasped for breath, trying to soothe his erection by grinding his hips backwards and into Levi’s. “Stah-! Stop teasing me, Corporal…!!” he whimpered, and felt his ear nibbled for his efforts. 

“Beg,” Levi breathed, and Jean shivered with tension. 

“Please…” he gasped out breathily, nails digging into the plaster. “Corporal…!” 

Armin, slightly off to the side, chuckled. “Don’t you love how quickly he cracks?” he asked Levi, who gave a soft growl. 

“Adore it.” 

Jean felt his 3D Maneuver Gear removed with quick, skilled fingers; his skin flushed hot as Levi removed his shirt and pants, leaving him trembling and naked in plain view of both his partners. Then at last Levi flipped him over, back to the wall, and bent his head slightly, lapping at one pert nipple. Jean whimpered with pleasure, trying to suppress the bucking of his hips. 

“If I may,” Armin’s said cheerfully, and Levi growled an affirmation. The next thing that Jean knew, he was flat on his back on the ground, Armin kissing him sweetly from above and Levi still trailing licks and bites down his chest and belly. Moaning into the blonde’s mouth, Jean felt his eyes close; roll back in his head as pleasure overwhelmed him, accented slightly with pain from Levi’s teeth and nails. 

Armin drew back slowly, leaving a glimmering trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He was grinning- an expression that Jean had learned to be very wary of and look forward to at the same time. Without speaking, he slipped out of his shirt and pants; Levi had drifted low enough so that Armin could come around to straddle the brunette’s narrow chest, and he did just that. 

“O-oi…!” Jean began to object, but then stiffened as Levi bit the inside of his thigh. “Ah-!! Le- Armin, d-don’t…!!” he began again, but suddenly his hands were pinned above his head. Typically he could overpower the blonde enough to avoid _this_ sort of treatment, but Levi’s love bites were distracting, to say the least. “Ah-! Wha-! I-I…!!” 

Armin’s grin widened slightly. “What is it, Jean?” he asked teasingly, but Levi was making sure that the brunette was quite speechless as his mouth drew closer and closer to the other’s throbbing erection. Faced with the flushed boy beneath him, silent except for his moans and whimpers, Armin shrugged. “Ah well, can’t be that important if you can’t even say it.” 

Without waiting for further invitation, the blonde slipped his length into Jean’s panting mouth. The brunette accepted it willingly, groaning around it as Levi’s tongue stroked his own length. Armin moaned slightly as he began to thrust in and out of the other boy’s hot mouth, hissing slightly as teeth scraped the sensitive skin. Jean certainly wasn’t complaining, considering the truly skilled tongue that Levi was treating _him_ to. 

“Ah-!!” Jean’s muffled moaning grew louder suddenly as Levi closed his hot mouth around his subordinate’s swollen member. But he couldn’t cry out due to the shaft filling his own mouth, flavored with salty sweat- responding to the pleasure in his own cock, his sucked greedily at Armin’s, eager to please his partners. Moaning softly, the blonde leaned down farther, jamming himself deep into Jean’s throat; suppressing his gag reflex, the brunette swallowed. That drew a tremulous wail from Armin, and Jean felt himself smirk with satisfaction; he loved the sounds that the small blonde made, so much so that he had been known to get awkwardly aroused whenever his teammate was wailing- whether they were being chased by a Titan or not. He swallowed again, a shiver of pleasure racing through him as Armin positively screamed. 

But suddenly his blonde partner was the last thing on Jean’s mind; gasping loudly around his mouthful of Armin, Jean felt his hips buck involuntarily as Levi began to deep throat _him._ Never before had the commander given him such a treatment, so his skill shocked Jean; he barely had time to consider his surprise, however, as his mind drowned in a hazy sort of pleasure. As he panted, his throat contracted around Armin, driving the blonde all but mad in the process. 

Armin drew back; Jean gasped, suddenly realizing how starved he had been for oxygen and finding himself promptly smothered by the blonde’s lips. Suddenly, however, Armin bolted up with a high-pitched squeak. Jean looked up in time to see Levi grasping the blonde’s hips, lapping at the bright-red bite mark on Armin’s otherwise smooth, pale ass. Huffing angrily, blushing furiously, the blonde rounded on his commander; using the element of surprise, he managed to flip the dark-eyed man onto his back and pin him to the ground for a moment, kissing him aggressively by way of revenge. 

Jean laughed as Levi, spluttering and gasping, shoved his subordinate off. Taking advantage of the situation, the brunette pounced on Armin, pinning him down and kissing his neck; sucking gently at his collarbone. Whimpering loudly, the blonde accepted the treatment, although not for long; Jean squeaked as he was pushed backwards, ending up with Armin on his lap, kissing him deeply and aggressively. 

Then Levi was on his other side, hands massaging the brunette’s waist; face buried in his subordinate’s neck. Jean felt his back arch as the biting began again; felt a saliva-slicked finger slide past the tight ring of muscles that guarded his entrance. 

“Ah-!!” Jean’s exclamation was muffled as his commander moved inside him; slipped in a second finger. Armin chuckled excitedly, drawing back momentarily to lean over Jean’s shoulder. 

“You’ll let me have a turn, won’t you, Corporal?” 

Levi grunted with concentration as he slid a third finger inside the squirming and whining Jean, but still replied with a purred, “Of course.” Jean could hardly muster the energy to be indignant through the hot fog of pleasure that was enveloping him. Armin gave a little trill, then pulled Jean up onto his knees, leaning back against the wall. Understanding instantly, Jean stretched his neck up, his mouth closing around Armin’s cock just as something other than fingers slid inside him. 

Levi groaned suddenly, his throaty purr surprising and arousing both of his partners. Jean whimpered around Armin as he was filled almost to the point of pain, pleasure radiating up his spine and all but frying his brain as Levi brushed his prostate. Then, moaning softly as the younger boy’s tight heat clenched around him, Levi began to thrust- first slowly, then quicker and quicker until he was slamming in an out of Jean’s snug ass. The brunette would have been wailing, had it not been for the cock in his mouth; as it was, he wined and gasped and sucked, making the blonde whimper and writhe against the wall, back arching and hips bucking wildly. 

Then, suddenly, Levi was out; Jean was hardly aware of his partners switching places, shivering and panting and aching all over with the intensity of the pleasure. But he recognized Levi when his hair was grabbed and pulled brutally, mouth forced down on the slick, swollen cock. 

“Suck.” Levi growled the command; Jean could tell from his voice that he was tantalizingly close. So he began obediently as Armin positioned himself, gentler than Levi had been. The brunette gasped around Levi’s shaft as he was penetrated a second time; although smaller, Armin was considerably more controlled in his movements, striking deep and accurate with each thrust. 

Levi’s purr became a soft snarl as his back arched, jaws stretching wide; Jean felt his hair grasped tighter, head forced down farther onto his commander’s shaft. The delicious pressure in his own erection becoming nearly unbearable, he felt Armin begin to lose control, as well, thrusts becoming faster and faster until they rivaled Levi’s in speed and power. 

Jean came first, screaming around Levi and splattering his seed everywhere; Armin followed suit a moment later, his shuddering wail echoing off the walls as his cum filled the brunette with sticky heat. Levi was the last and most controlled, deliberately jamming himself farther into Jean’s moist throat before releasing his load, keening softly with the pleasure of it; Jean swallowed obediently. Then the two younger boys collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap, Jean rolling over and Armin settling on his chest, inadvertently smearing himself with the brunette’s spilled cum. Levi kept his feet, although he did stagger slightly. 

“You’re not spending the night,” was all he growled, shuffling off toward his bathroom to take a shower. “You both better be gone by the time I get back.” Jean gave an exhausted laugh, and soon Armin had joined in; they were still chuckling when the sound of running water filled the room. 

Armin sighed, cuddling slightly into his partner beneath him; Jean fingered his hair, then murmured apologetically has smeared cum in among the golden strands. 

The blonde didn’t seem to mind, just muttering, “We should probably get cleaned up, ourselves.” 

Jean’s eyes widened slightly as it occurred to him. Armin felt something nudge his leg; looked up in exasperation at the brunette. 

“Again? Really?” 

Jean took ahold of his shoulders; sat up so that Armin was perched on his lap. His eyes, however, weren’t on the blonde, but instead on the steamy doorway to their commander’s bathroom. 

“You just said we should get cleaned up, didn’t you?” 

Armin rolled his eyes. “And of course _your_ mind would go there.” 

“But you’re in, right?” 

“He’ll probably be furious with us.” 

“He’ll _pretend_ to be furious. Besides, he’s better when he’s a bit angry.” 

“ _You_ realize that you’re going to end up on the bottom of the pile again, right?” 

Jean shrugged. “Probably. But if we joined forces…” 

“… I see where you’re going with this.” 

“You’re in, right?” 

Armin grinned- a truly wicked expression that made Jean _tremendously_ glad that he wasn’t the target of this particular evil scheme. 

“Let’s hit the showers.”


End file.
